Michael: Series History
This article details the series history of Michael Garret. Tuxedo Blowing in the Wind "Give me back my brother!" - Wendy to Lucky Roulette Prior to the events of the episode, Michael* was kidnapped by the Wild Bunch. Michael's sister Wendy Garret attempts to fight some of the Wild Bunch, using his gun. She is rescued by Van and the two manage to interrogate the Wild Bunch's leader, Lucky Roulette. They learn that he sold Michael to a man with a claw for a hand. *Mentioned only Light My Fire "My brother... My brother Michael, he's still alive. He's a hundred times smarter than me, and stronger too. Michael... Michael always took care of me, once mom and dad were gone. He sacrificed himself and got caught on purposes, so they wouldn't find me! He's so kind! How could the kill someone like that? He's ok. I believe that with all of my heart." - ''Wendy Van becomes angered at Wendy for their current situation in Harbor Parade, and questions if her brother is even alive. Wendy has faith in Michael*, considering him an kind and smart person. She doesn't think The Claw would kidnap someone like that only to kill him. Van attempts to apologize before they are captured by Bunny Montana. Later Van & Wendy discover Michael & The Claw were just in town, but have just left via boat. *Mentioned only The Vengeance Within '''Wendy: “''Michael, what about you?!” '''Michael: “''Don't worry about me, you just hold tight and don't go outside!” '''Wendy': “Ok But...” Michael: “I'll be fine I've got '''this' with me, i'll comeback no matter what, just don't go outside, promise me!" -'' ''Wendy & Michael During her stay at Joe Lutz resort, Wendy dreams of her brother and the last time she saw him. She talks with Joe Lutz about Michael, and he tells her she would have a better chance of reuniting with him is Wendy went back to Evergreen. When Joe's plan is revealled, Wendy flees the collapsing hotel but becomes trapped. She sees Dann fighting Joe's armor and has another flashback of Michael. After Joe is defeated and the island in ruins, Wendy asks Van if they are doing the right thing. Van isn't sure but is still going to hunt The Claw, and Wendy agrees to keep pursing her brother. Thank You Ocean "''Michael..." - Wendy finally sees Michael again. After recovering an important relic from the ocean in Meuuniere, Van, Wendy and Joshua travel to Zonnet Junction with the relic on a train. Arriving at the train station, Wendy sees a figure across the platform, and is shocked when he turns around to face her; Michael. Where the Goodbyes Are "Wendy, what little meaning there is in my life has nothing to do with you. I know what my comrade has done, but even so, i'm going with him. It's alright! It's what I want." - Michael tells Wendy what he intends to do now. Michael is shocked to see Wendy at Zonnet Junction. She rushes across the train track to meet him and he spots Van. Wendy catches up to Michael and he is initially angry that she left home. She tells him she was trying to rescue him after he was kidnapped. He tells her he sent a message back home telling Wendy he was fine, but she must of missed it as she was out looking for him. He apologizes and Wendy gives him back his gun. She tells him she kept it with her to remind her of him, which kept her going all this time. She then tells him about their home in Evergreen and how it is still standing but much of it was destroyed by the attacks. Michael interjects and tells her he is grateful to her, but he's not going home with her. She is shocked by this and thinks he's being threatened by The Claw. Michael reveals that he is now in league with The Claw and recognizes him as a good man. Wendy is astonished considering The Claw was the one who kidnapped Michael. He tells her that he has joined The Claw of his own free will and believes in the cause his comrade is building. Wendy doesn't understand at all. Michael then notices Kameo around Wendy's neck and the two remember the day when they found him. They were both a lot younger and Michael told Wendy that Kameo will protect her, Michael remembers that when they were younger, Wendy's happiness was all he lived for. But now he is older, he has found meaning in his own life with his Comrade, and wants Wendy to understand that. Wendy is beside herself after hearing this. She accuses The Claw of being nothing more than a murderer. Michael tells her that it is none of her business, and its what he wants to do. He criticizes Wendy for betraying him and leaving home. He tells Wendy to go back to Evergreen and to never come looking for him again. Wendy is in shock as he leaves her alone. Michael then heads to meet the other members of the Original Seven underground. As he changes out of his coat, Gadved and Fasalina appear and question why he was late. He tells them he had personal business to deal with. Gadved then takes him to see the other members of the Original Seven, Carossa, Melissa and Woo. The all watch as the giant coffin from Meuuniere is opened and reveals the final armor for their comrades use, Saudade of Sunday. The Days of No Return "Amazing, so this is an original. It's nothing like the training mod. It's really happening. With Gadved and the rest of us behind him our Comrade will change the world!" - Michael comments on Saudade's capabilities. Upon opening Saudade's coffin, Michael enters the Armor and begins the process which will allow him to ride Saudade as his armor. Zapiero Muttaaca notes that Saudade's adaptability is unreal and that at this rate it will transform today. Gadved notes that Michael isn't an ordinary Armor rider hence Saudade's compatibility. Michael spends a while inside of Saudade's cockpit bonding with the armor. Woo comments that Michael is a model student, although Carossa thinks he could do it just as well. Fasalina is pleased that Michael's completed the initial procedures. She leaves to tidy up some loose ends and lets Woo oversee Michael's completion into Saudade. Experiencing Saudade's capabilities, Michael realizes how different it is to the training mods he went through. With Saudade, Michael believe's he and The Original Seven will help their Comrade achieve his dream and change the world. Dream in Progress "So, you're the kid my comrade went out of his way to find huh? Listen hotshot, just because you can operate it without going though reconstruction doesn't mean we can use you... No! You've got it all wrong! Being an original is about believing not riding! ...There! That's the focus you need! Let your senses become one with the armor. Michael, have more pride! To bring to fruition the dream my comrade and I share. To bring peace to the world, your'e going to need it." - Michael remembers Gadved advice. Michael continues bonding with Saudade. He overhears Zapiero Muttaaca worrying about Gadved who has engaged Van in battle. Muttaaca tells Michael not to worry as he consults with the Researcher. Later, Michael overhears some of his colleagues panicking over a large unidentified armor heading for the Sky Garden, where Fasalina sent a transmission from. This alarms Michael and he decides to use Saudade to stop the armor. Arriving in the sky garden riding Saudade, Michael manages to intercept an attack from Volkein, deflecting bullets which save his comrade. He uses Saudade to pick up The Claw and Fasalina and attempts to retreat. He is grabbed by Volkein but smacks him away. Leaving Zonnet Junction, Michael contacts Gadved and tells him he had to leave because of an emergency. Gadved praises Michael and the will reassemble at HQ. Later Michael and co re-group with other followers of The Claw, but learn that Gadved was killed by Van. Michael mourns Gadved, and remembers